plot less
by lulu422
Summary: Plot less lovin, me trying to make a one shot. This is my first attempt at something like this so don't be hateful and spread the love in stead. Warning! Boy x Boy! this is Nicercy


0_o_0_o_0_o 

It was a rare day where Percy and Nico both had nothing to do. No people to see, no places to go, a day all to themselves. Percy wanted to make the most of the day off to bask in his lovers presence, so he was currently lazing around and cuddling his boyfriend. If that led to something M rated well, its not like Percy would pass up a chance to get tangled and sweaty with his (not so little anymore) boyfriend. Anyway, our little Olympian hero was snuggled up with his personal teddy bear on the couch, laying between his legs, chest to chest, head tucked under the younger's chin, watching reruns of Sponge bob. Nico was doing that thing where he rubbed the one spot on his back that sent little shivers of pleasure throughout his body. " I still don't understand why you like this show. It doesn't have a real plot, or any real morals. All it has are bright colors and dumb dialogue. I'm pretty sure it's lowering our IQ as we speak." Nico stated, scrunching up his eyebrows.

Percy lifted his head and kissed Nico between his eyebrows, effectively relaxing them, "That's the point, I don't want to think when it's not required of me." Percy returned causing the younger to chuckle as he shook his head. Just as Percy was about to get resettled on that oh so comfortable chest, he suddenly found himself on his back looking into the sexy smirking face of his lover as he started to speak. "Instead of just laying here-" Percy realized that his mouth had spontaneously gone dry as he stared at the way Nico's lips moved as he talked. _Gods_, his boyfriend had a perfect mouth. Full and soft, but ungiving, firm, and dominating when they kissed. A flash of tongue caught his attention next as Nico's words went completely over his head. _Oh_, the things that tongue could do. The half-blood was especially fond of it when it was running up and down his- Percy yelped as he was snapped out of his fantasy by a rough pinch to the side. He looked up sheepishly into his lover's amused expression feeling his own face grow a bit hot.

"You know what? Instead of repeating myself why don't i show you what i was saying. I'm sure you'll catch on quickly." Nico stated in a husky tone as leaned down to connect his lips to the smaller boy's. He was pleased when the pressure was immediately returned. A small sigh escaped Percy's mouth as Nico nibbled a little on his lower lip. Having done this way too many times to not know what that meant, he parted his lips to let the half Italian's tongue inside his mouth. Needless to say, Percy had caught on. As their tongues danced, Nico slid his right hand up under his boyfriend's shirt to play with the sensitive skin at the rim of Percy's shorts. He then tangled the other into dark locks so he could pull and guide his head in the way he wanted.

Soft moans flew from Percy's mouth and into Nico's as the sensations started to make him feel hot and bothered. Percy's hands slipped up to grasp at the well defined muscles of Nico's arms just as his olive toned lover's mouth and tongue parted from his own and the hand in his hair pulled his head to the side to lick and nip a trail down his throat. Percy let out a sharp groan of Nico's name as his ravisher bit down harshly on the joint of his neck while sliding the hand that was previously on his hip down to rub at the tent starting to form in the older's shorts. Nico smirked into his lover's neck as he felt Percy spread his legs wider unconsciously. He licked over a darkening mark to sooth it and then continuing on to repeat the process in different spots until the expanse was littered with red spots.

Percy withered and moaned in Nico's embrace as he was pleasured. His clothes were beginning to feel suffocating as his growing need throbbed and his desire to feel Nico's skin against his own grew. He tugged on the younger's shirt to signify what he wanted. Nico took the hint and sat up to remove his shirt while Percy removed his own. Nico paused to stare down at Percy to survey his work with possessive eyes, the great hero of Olympus who had been through so much and seen so many terrible things, had been reduced to a pile of need. His eyes hooded with lust as he stared back up at him, kiss bruised mouth open to release shaky pants off air as he tried to catch his breath, neck bruised in several different spots, hands gripping the cushion of the couch, chest bared, and legs splayed to show off a prominent erection. The sight took his breath away, not only because of how sinful it was, he was definitely sporting his own bulge. But also because a rush of love and adoration tore threw him at the sight, he was the only one trusted to see Percy this way, to reduce him to this vulnerable and desperate state.

Percy on the other hand was starting to feel embarrassed with the intense stare and the awed and loving look in those eyes. He was also starting to feel uncomfortable with his painful erection and gave a small whine at the feeling. Seeing his lovers predicament Nico gave a small smile and leaned down to capture his lover's lips in a soft kiss. Percy melted a bit and returned the kiss with a smile of his own. He shivered when warm hands moved to trace along his sides and message at his hip bones. A gasp escaped him when the atmosphere changed from sweet and loving to hot and lustful as those same hands rose farther to rub at his nipples and felt himself himself grow harder. Nico smirked for a second before plunging his tongue into that hot cavern and dueling the other in a fight for dominance, wining shortly after it started with a twist, pull and roll of the fingers still on Percy's chest. While he may have lost the battle , Percy was still determined to give as good as he got and wound his arms around his lovers neck to tangle his fingers into curly black hair. He then wrapped his legs around the half Italian's waist for the leverage he needed to buck his hips up into the pair above him. They both groaned at the sensation and Nico pulled his hands away from Percy's chest to reach for his shorts. He swiftly removed both of their trousers and boxers before grabbing at his boyfriends hips, pulling their bodies closer together and grinding down harshly until they were both rolling their hips against one another. They broke the make out session when the need for air became too much and instead panted and moaned into each others open mouths. Their leaking erections slicking the way for their hasty thrusting. Nico grabbed Percy under the knees and pulled his legs farther apart for more access, driving the both of them wild.

Nico could tell Percy was getting close release when the hands in his hair tightened and the older's moans increased in volume and frequency. He was getting close as well from all the physical and visual stimulation, add on the fact that Percy had started to chant his name amongst his whines, whimpers, and exclamations and everything was getting just a little too hot. But Nico was determined to get his lover off first so as he increased the power of his thrust he moved his mouth down to latch onto the juncture of his lovers neck. That final shock of pleasure/pain pushed him over the edge as he arched up into Nico even more and threw his head back with a loud wail of the younger's name. Nico continued to grind down on his lover a few more times before he came as well, biting even harder into Percy's neck causing his to let out a whine. they slid messily together as the aftershocks ran threw them until they slowed to a stop and Nico released his hold of the others neck. He lapped at it a few times to sooth it before reaching down for his discarded shirt to mop up the mess they had created. Once they were semi-clean their hands instantly moved for each other as they wrapped themselves in the others arms and legs. Percy reached for the blanket they kept near the couch and settled it on top of them with as drowsiness started to set in. The couple exchanged languid kisses for a few minutes before they both fully settling into the other and took a cat nap before dinner.

0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0

** Well there you have it my first finished attempt at a story. i hope it was okay. Is it weird that my first finished story is basically smut? i had tried and failed to finish a story here previously but looking back on it just makes me cringe so i deleted it. I'm sorry if you had actually liked that story and wanted to now how it ended but i just couldn't do it. If you see any errors or if any fellow authors have any advice on how to improve i welcome, no encourage you to review constructive criticism is always welcome. Let me know if you like it. Thank you and have a good night!**


End file.
